Muzee apicole
Argentina * Biblioteca. Sociedad Entomolog., Museo de la Plata, Paseo del Bosque, 1900 La Plata, B.A., Argentina Australia *The Honey Farm, 39 Sorell Street, Chudleigh, PO Box 78, Mole Creek, Tasmania 7304, Australia Austria *Bienenland Kärnten Felsenschmiedg., 19, A 9061 Klagenfurt-Woelfnitz, Austria- Kärnten * Carnica Bienenmuseum, Kirschentheuer A9162 Strau, Austria - Österreich *Oesterreichisches Bienenzuchtumuseum, A-2304 Orth an der Donau, Austria Belgia *Apimondia Museum, Visitor’s Centre Huysmanhoeve, VVCB vzw, Bus 1, B-9940 Eeklo, Belgium *Bijenteeltmuseum Kalmthout vzw Putsesteenweg 131, B-2920 Kalmthout (Prov. Antwerpen), Belgium *Musée de l’Abeille, Esplanade de l’abeille 11, B-4130 Tilff (Prov. Liège), Belgium *Musée du Miel, Centre de Loisirs AVIGROUP, Rue F. Pépin 12, B-6560 Lobbes (Prov. Hainaut), Belgium Canada * Musée de l'Abeille et les Ruchers Promiel, 8862 Boulvard Ste Anne, Chateau Richer, Quebec GOA INO, Canada Creta (Grecia) *C. Zymbragoudakis, Palama 2, Khania, are o colecţie muzeală zymbragoudakis . . . . i think we are related .. . i live in southern california . . . my grandfather was George Zymbragoudakis please contact me Lucy.Crawford@yahoo.com thanks Cehia *G.J. Mendel Museum, Brno, Cehia *Agricultural Museum, Kacina / nr Kutna Hora, Cehia zymbragoudakis . . . . i think we are related .. . i live in southern california . . . my grandfather was George Zymbragoudakis please contact me Lucy.Crawford@yahoo.com thanks Danemarca *Herning Museum, Museumsgade 1, DK-7400 Herning, Danemarca *The danish Agricultural Museum, Gl. Estrup, DK 8963 Auning, Danemarca Elveţia *Freilichtmuseum Ballenberg, CH-3855 Brienz, Elveţia *Imkereimuseum Müli, Grüningen (Zurcher Oberland), Elveţia *Naturhistorisches Museum, Bernastrasse 15, CH-3005 Bern, Elveţia Estonia *Estonian Agricultural Museum, Department of Apiculture, Muuseumi 2, Ülenurme, 61701 Tõrvandi, sjsk, Tartu Maakond, Estonia Finlanda *Suomen Mehilais Museo / The Finnish Honeybee Museum, Kotitie 11, Fin-51900 Juva, Finlanda Franţa *Ecomusée du Pays de Rennes, Ferme de la Bintinais, Route de Chatillon sur Seiche, F-35200, Rennes-Sud, Franţa *Eco-Musée National, La Cité des Abeilles, Saint-Faust, 64110 Jurançon, Franţa *Ferme Apicole de Sablé, Grateloup, F-47400 Tonneins, Franţa *L'Écomusée de l'Abeille, Ferme Apicole de TERENEZ, Irène et Stéphane Brindeau, Rosnoen, F-29590 Le Faou, Franţa *Le Mesnil aux Abeilles, Centre Apicole de Beautheil, Route d'Amillis, F-77120 Beautheil, Franţa *Musée de l'Abeille d'Opale, 923 rue Nationale, F-62140 Bouin Plumoison, Franţa *Musée du Miel, Earl La Miellerie, Chantal et Emile Molès, F-82120 Gramont, Franţa *Musée vivant de l'apiculture gâtinaise, La Cassine, F-45220 Château-Renard, Franţa *Musée Vivant de l'Abeille, 19, Route de Laon, F-02820 Corbeny, Franţa *Musée des Arts et Traditions Apicoles, La Brigue, Château de la Causega, Route de Berghe, F-06540 Fontan (Alpes Maritime), Franţa * Musée et Visite de Miellerie, Miellerie des butineuses, 189 rue de la Source, F-84450 St, Saturnin les Avignon, Franţa *Parc Naturel des Landes Gascogne, Route de Mont-de-Marsan, F-40630 Sabres, Franţa Georgia *Georgian Beekeeping Research Station, Okrokama, Tbilissi, Georgia Germania *Bayerische Landesanstalt für Bienenzucht, Burgbergstrasse 70, D-85520 Erlangen, Germania *Bienenkundemuseum, D-79244 Münstertal, Germania *Bienenzuchtverein, Fuchsfeldweg 26, D-4100 Duisburg 25, Germania *Bormann Museum Schlossplatz 7, D-3100 Celle, Germania *Deutsches Bienenmuseum Weimar, Ilmstrasse 3, D-99425 Oberweimar, Germania *Hohberger Bienenmuseum, Breitmattstrasse 9, D-7601 Hohberg - Hofweier, Germania *K.-A. Forster-Bienenmuseum, Vöhlin-Schloss, D-89257 Illertissen, Germania *Lebendiges Bienenmuseum Knuellwald, Germania *Museum für Naturkunde, Gerberau 32, D-7800 Freiburg im Breisgau, Germania *Naturwissenschaftliches Museum, Volkskundliche Abt, Hegertor Wall 28, D-4500 Osnabrück, Germania *Niedersächsisches Landesinstitut für Bienenforschung, Wehlstrasse 4A, D-3100 Celle, Germania *Rheinisches Freilichtmuseum Kommern – Landesmuseum für Volkskunde, Auf dem Kahlenbusch, D-53894 Mechernich – Kommern, Germania *Stadtmuseum Berlin, Abteilung Bienenmuseum, Königin-Luise-Strasse 49, D-14195 Berlin-Zehlendorf, Germania *Westfälisch-Niederlandisches Imkermuseum, Lindenstrasse 2, D-48712 Gesher, Germania Grecia *The Bee Museum, 5th klm Faliraki-Airport Avenue, Pastida, Rhodes, Greece Ungaria *Kisallattenyésztési Kutatóintézet, Beekeeping Division, Institute For Small Animal Research (ISR), 2101 Gödöllõ, Méhészet, Ungaria *Neprajzi Museum, Konyves Kalmankorut 40, Budapest VIII, Ungaria Israel *Bee Farm near Moshim Gan-Haim, P.O. Box Kfar Saba, Kfar-Saba 44910, Israel Italia *Az. Apistica Amelio Marigo , Loc.Tobia Lavarone (Trento), Italia *Mostra Culturale di Apicoltura, Dopolavora Gruppo Enichem, Via Galvano 2, I-30175 Porto Marghera (VE), Italia *Museo Apistico Didattico, Via Mamegardo 12, Bregnano / Como, Italia *Museo delle Api di Bregnano, Via S. Sauro 13, I-22070 Bregnano, Italia *Museo dell' Apicultura, Gruppo la Cappelletta, Via Stignani, I-20081 Abbiategrasso - MI, Italia *Museo di apicoltura “Guido Fregonese”, (IPSAA “G. Corazzin”), Via Maggiore 21, I-31046 Piavon di Oderze (Prov. Treviso), Italia *Osservatorio di Apicoltura, "Don Giacomo Angeleti", Starda del Cresto 2, I-10132 Reaglie - Torino, Italia *Plattner Bienenhof Museum, Costalovar 15, I-39059 Soprabolzano, Italia Japonia *Mitsuo Matsuka, Honeybee Science Research Center, Tamagawa University, Machida-shi, Tokyo 194-8610, Japonia Olanda *Bijenmuseum “De Bankörf”, Amen 35, NL-9446 PA Amen (Rolde), Provincie Drenthe, Olanda *Bijenmuseum “ De Bijenstal”, (Verzameling Baldi Dekker), Oosteinde 41, Opperdoes (prov. Noord Holland), Olanda *Nederlands Openluchtmuseum, Schelmseweg 89, Arnhem (prov.Gelderland), Olanda Lituania *Lithuania's Museum of Ancient Beekeeping, East of Lithuania, Mr. Bronius Kazlas, Ignalina, Lituania Mexic *Primer Museo de las Abejas en México, Alejandro Rivera Zamora, Calle Cholula # 134-3, Colonia Condesa, Delegación Cuauhtemoc, Mexico, D.F., Mexic Republica Moldova *Museum of Apiculture of the Republic of Moldova, Andrei Zagareanu, Association of Apiculture of Moldova, str. Decebal 23, MD2002, Chişinău, Moldova Norvegia Polonia *Muzeum im. Jana Dzierzona, UI. 15 Grudnia 12, 46-200 Kluczbork, Polonia *Pasieka Uli Klodowych, Muzeum Wsi Opelskiej, Opole-Bierkowice, Polonia *Skansen Pszczelarski, UI. Poznanska 35, 62020 Swarzedz, near Poznan, Polonia Portugalia România *Expoziţia permanentă de apicultură, Bulevardul Ficusului 42 Sector 1, Bucureşti ROMÂNIA, jud. Arad, sat Miniș, Muzeu Apicol, Dl Arcadie Kovaci De ce a dorit cu tot dinadinsul Arcadie Kovacs sa aiba propriul sau muzeu? Ne spune chiar dumnealui: "In Danemarca, consumul de miere pe cap de locuitor este de cinci kilograme/an, in conditiile in care acea tara e importatoare. La noi, in patria mierii, se consuma doar 0,1 kg. Prin acest muzeu, incerc sa popularizez produsele apicole, in special pentru cresterea consumului de miere cunoscuta pentru calitatile sale terapeutice" Slovacia *Slovak Museum of Agriculture, Including exhibition of apiculture, Výstavnictvo Nitra, Slovacia Slovenia *Museum of Apiculture Radovljica, Linhartov trg 1, 4240 Radovljica, Slovenia Spania *Ecomuseo y Centro de Interpretación de Apicultura, Ejea de los Caballeros, Zaragoza, Spania Suedia Federaţia Rusă Regatul Unit *Museum of English Rural Life, University of Reading, Whiteknights, Reading, Berks. RG6 2AG, Regatul Unit *The Horniman Museum and Library, London Road. Forest Hill, London SE23 3PO, Regatul Unit Statele Unite *Florida Agricultural Museum, 1850 Princess Place Road, Palm Coast, Florida 32137, USA *Mangum Museum, 1403 Varsity Drive, Raleigh, NC 27606, USA. *The Ohio State University, Beekeeping Museum, David J. Heilman, 1680 Madison Ave., Wooster, OH 44691 - 4096, USA Venezuela Categorie:Apicultură